Immortal
by Sara A. Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts his 7th year, after being disowned by his father. Wanting to change, he becomes friends with Ginny Weasley, only to have her fall in love with him. What will Ginny do when her world falls to pieces after a murder?
1. Prologue

"Gin? Gin are you home?" Her husband asked he walked into their house.  
  
He took his shoes off and walked to the main floor.  
  
"Gin?" He walked walking into their bedroom.  
  
He looked over at their balcony to see the door open. He smiled and walked out. The sun was setting against the horizon and Ginny was asleep with her hands resting on her swollen belly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Accio blanket" He called.  
  
He caught the blanket and draped it over her.  
  
Ginny smiled in her sleep.  
  
"Love you Adrian" Ginny whispered. 


	2. Chapter One

"First years this way!" Hagrid's booming voice said.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hi ya Harry how 'ers yer summer?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Great Hagrid. Ginny I'm going to go with Hermione and Ron" Harry said as he ran off.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Wait" Ginny said as she saw two henchmen without their master, "Is that Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"They got off the train without him," Dean told her.  
  
"That's weird" Ginny said.  
  
"Go to the carriages please" One of the Ravenclaw prefects told them.  
  
Ginny walked off towards the carriages and bumped into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Ferret boy" Ginny said as she walked off and got into an empty carriage.  
  
Ginny sight and looked out the carriage window. She looked over at the door of the carriage as it opened.  
  
"Could I sit in here?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny gave him a look.  
  
"Please?" Draco asked, " I promise you can hex me if I do anything"  
  
Ginny thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said.  
  
Malfoy got in and shut the door. Ginny looked out at the Theresrels (sp?), that she could see since Sirius' death.  
  
"Can you see what's pulling the carriages?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No" Draco said seriously, "can you?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Why did you choose this carriage? Why didn't you sit with your crony henchmen?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was disowned" Draco told her looking out the door's window, away from her.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
'Malfoy? Disowned?' Ginny thought.  
  
"My father wanted me to take the dark mark and I refused. You see I can't stand much pain," Draco told her.  
  
"So what will you do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dumbledore has a plan," Draco told her.  
  
Ginny placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"You can trust me Draco" Ginny told him as the carriage stopped.  
  
"All right Virginia" Draco said as he jumped out.  
  
Ginny sighed and jumped out of the carriage. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/n: To answer questions of reviewers. Ginny 13 and Cathy1227, No Ginny is not pregnant in the present of the story. The prologue is the future of the story. So the prologue is Ginny's future. And yes, she is married to Adrian. Enjoy  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was walking back from her last class, potions, to the great hall, when someone pulled her behind a curtain.  
  
"Come with me" Draco whispered.  
  
"Where are we-"  
  
"Shhh." Draco said as he took her hand.  
  
He walked her quickly towards his destination.  
  
"Fire Dragon" Draco whispered.  
  
The painting disappeared to show a gorgeous room. The huge black velvet bed was the main thing in the room.  
  
"Sorry to just pull you aside like that," Draco said.  
  
"It's alright, so what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I want to teach you something," Draco said as he pulled a guitar out from under his bed.  
  
"Wow that's a beautiful guitar," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to teach you how to play it" Draco said, " I found this in the library after our study session. Don't worry I didn't read it. I just guessed that it's your song diary from the title on the front"  
  
"It is" Ginny said, "My grandpa Weasley was a talented musician. He tried to teach me the guitar before he died"  
  
"Do you remember everything?" Draco asked.  
  
"A little" Ginny said, "I only remember some of what I had n my head when I wrote these songs"  
  
"Play a little of it" Draco said laying back on his bed.  
  
Ginny picked up the guitar and started strumming a couple cords.  
  
"Sing the song and I'll try to play the music" Draco said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea, go ahead" Draco told her.  
  
"I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right" Ginny sang.  
  
"Wow, your voice is good" Draco said.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said.  
  
"Come over here. I want to teach you all I know about guitars," Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Alright" Draco said as he put his arms around her, "This is the C chord"  
  
- Song is Naked by Avril 


	4. CHapter Three Death is an uwful thing

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for dinner and immediately looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
'2nd day in a row' Ginny thought, 'Weird, he must have went home early'  
  
She sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Has anyone seen Malfoy lately? He hasn't been in our classes for 2 days" Harry said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"He hasn't been in the one class I have with him either" Hermione said.  
  
"Probably some death eater thing" Ron said.  
  
"He's not a-" Ginny said as Filch ran into the great hall.  
  
"Headmaster! I found a student in the forest. murdered!" Filch yelled.  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
"Silence! Prefects, please escort students back to their dormitories. Teachers come with me" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Everyone follow us!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I wonder what student it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a couple days before holiday break, anyone could go missing or leave. But who knows" Hermione said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat in her dormitory window, watching the forest. She saw 2-cloaked figures come out of the forest; one had a covered stretcher in front of them. A gust of wind blew past, blowing the sheet off the stretcher.  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled.  
  
On the stretcher was a bloodied, dead Draco, robes ripped to shreds.  
  
Ginny ran out of her room and down the steps towards the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Gin?" Ron asked as he grabbed her.  
  
"No, let me go!" Ginny yelled slamming her fists into his chest.  
  
"Gin, what's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's dead! Let me go!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Who's dead Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny cried harder.  
  
"Virginia, who's dead?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Draco's dead, Ron. Draco's dead" Ginny said.  
  
"Malfoy is dead?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy was the student in the forest," Professor McGonagall said coming into the common room.  
  
Ginny burst into tears again and ran up to her dormitory.  
  
"What's wrong with Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"You see Mr. Weasley, your sister and Mr. Malfoy were civil to each other. They might have even been friends" McGonagall said, "There will be a memorial service in 2 days. Black robes are mandatory"  
  
"Yes Professor" Hermione said as she left through the portrait. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Gift

Chapter 4- The Gift  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall and immediately saw a woman weeping.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy is asking for you. If you'd please come with me to speak with her," Dumbledore said.  
  
'What if she's like Lucius' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry, Narcissa is more Black, like Sirius, than a Malfoy" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said.  
  
She followed him to where the weeping lady was. Narcissa Malfoy was nothing as she had imagined. She had dark blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes and she was very tan.  
  
"Narcissa, this is Virginia Weasley. Ginny, this is Mrs. Narcissa-"  
  
"Black" Narcissa said, "The last time I heard from Draco, all he could talk about was his best friend Gin Gin. You meant so much to him, because of everything that happened between you and Lucius. Even after all that, you still were friends with him. You could put pasts behind you. So I'd like to thank you, he'd want you to have this" Narcissa said handing her a box.  
  
"I couldn't possibly," Ginny said.  
  
"Draco would have wanted you to" Narcissa said.  
  
Ginny cautiously took it and put it into her pocket.  
  
"I cannot open it here" Ginny told her.  
  
"Alright. I understand" Narcissa told her, "Virginia would you like to sit with me and Severus?"  
  
"I... Mrs. Malfoy, I'd love to but my boyfriend is over there and he wants me to sit with him," Ginny told her.  
  
"Alright" Narcissa said.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat with Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione.  
  
"What is it that she gave you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing" Ginny said as Dumbledore started speaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny walked up to her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed and took the box out of her pocket. She opened and a letter labeled 'Ginny' fell out as the box closed again. It was sealed and in Draco's handwriting. She carefully opened it.  
  
'December 15th, 2003  
  
Dear sweet Virginia,  
  
Thank you for being my friend when I was on this terrible Earth. My father has asked me tonight, to come into the forest to speak to him about my disownment. The reason I am writing this letter is I know that he will try to kill me, and knowing my father, he will succeed. I am not asking you, I am telling you; please shed no tears for me, for I do not deserve your lovely tears.  
  
Also, please do one thing, in my memory, dump Potter. You aren't happy with him. One other thing, ignore the gits that you call, your brothers, and Granger. I have the idea that as soon as you dump Potter, he'll head to Granger.  
  
Well, it's about time for me to head out. I bet they won't find my body for a couple days, or till after break. You will notice I'm missing hopefully.  
  
Wishing you all the love in the world,  
  
Your friend,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
PS. Ask Dumbledore to contact my mother and ask her for my Dragon necklace, to give to you. You deserve it. Keep up with your music!!!  
  
Ginny opened the box to see a small silver dragon with bright ruby eyes. Ginny smiled and looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Thank you Draco" Ginny said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't love you Harry. I never did. It was a crush, that's it" Ginny told him.  
  
"Fine" Harry said as he walked out of Three Broomsticks almost knocking a little man over.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Virginia Weasley?" The little man asked.  
  
"Yes" Ginny said as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I am... I was the advisor of one Draco Black Malfoy, I was advised to give you this at the time of his passing" The man said handing her a necklace with a small guitar on it, "Enlargo is the spell for it" then he disappeared.  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at it.  
  
"Enlargo" Ginny said.  
  
In front of her eyes, the small necklace turned into the best most expensive guitar she'd ever seen.  
  
"Draco's guitar" Ginny whispered.  
  
Ginny started walking back to the castle after she shrunk the guitar and collide with a boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said with an America accent.  
  
Ginny looked into his blue eyes and walked off.  
  
The boy's eyes followed her and his face fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry" He said as he walked in the opposite direction. 


	6. Chapter 5 The graduation

Chapter Five- The Graduation  
  
June 2005  
  
"Come on Albus, this is Ginny's graduation. I want to be there"  
  
Dumbledore took his glasses off and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Draco, she's trying to move on still. She just got over her depression. Let time take its course. Maybe in a few years you can appear in front of her" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco glided over to him.  
  
"I will not stay away from her forever" Draco told him.  
  
"I'm not expecting you to. Just give her time to heal. I will allow you to witness the ceremony. But you cannot let yourself be seen" Dumbledore stressed.  
  
"Alright" Draco said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go Gin!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Last but not least, Mr. Weasley, our head girl. Virginia Weasley" Dumbledore announced.  
  
Ginny smiled as she got up and walked on to the stage.  
  
Draco smiled as he watched her, gracefully walk up and hug Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Ginny said reaching the podium, "Wow, who'd ever think that the only Weasley girl in a century would graduate at the top of her class? I just didn't want to be part of one of my brothers experiments (laughs) or W3, or for the serious people in the crowd, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which is my brothers Fred and George's joke shop. I better get some money for that!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"You will!" One of them yelled back.  
  
"Anyways, there's a lot of people I'd like to thank, a lot of people that helped me achieve where I am today. My Mum and Dad, they've had 7 kids total and they've tried their hardest to help each and every one of us kids, no matter how much, money it takes. My brothers, all 6 of them, let me tell you there are days that I want to hex them into the next oblivion, then there are days where I love them so much. Yes, sometimes they get so over protective it's annoying, but they've always made sure I've achieved what I wanted. Then Harry and Hermione Potter, the unlikely pair, well unlikely to them but likely to everyone else. They were friends with me when everyone else ran away. They saved my life a few times, made sure I was on the right path. Plus they named their little girl after me, and so you guys know whenever you guys need me just let me know.  
  
"I'd like to take my final moment to thank my inspiration, the person who even in spirit is supporting me and will always. My Draco. Everyone only saw evil in him, but I saw the good. Under the tough, bad boy exterior, he was a good man. Draco, I know your watching after me, this is for you. Thank you" Ginny said.  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
Draco glanced at her as she walked over to the Potter's and the Weasley's.  
  
"Goodbye Gin Gin" Draco whispered.  
  
Ginny looked in the direction where he was.  
  
"I love you D" Ginny whispered. 


	7. Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6- Saying Goodbye  
  
/I Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye 'Till we meet again...  
  
Until then...  
  
Goodbye /I  
  
December 2005~~~~~  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed strumming Draco's guitar.  
  
"Gin?" She heard Ron's voice ask,  
  
She looked up and saw him leaning against the door.  
  
"Yea?" She asked.  
  
"You had something in the mail" Ron said as he handed her the letter.  
  
"It's from Virgin Records" Ginny said as she opened it, "Someone must have pushed my demo. They want to sign me"  
  
Ron jumped over and hugged her.  
  
"Your dream is coming true Gin. I'm so happy for you" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Thank you for everything" Ginny said.  
  
"No problem Gin" Ron said hugging her to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny stepped out of Ron's car and pulled her sweater around her tighter.  
  
"You going to be alright?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny looked in the car.  
  
"I'll be fine" Ginny told him as she shut the door.  
  
Ginny sighed as she glanced in the cemetery.  
  
'I can do this. I can do this' She thought.  
  
She opened the old rusty black gates and they screeched, which made her shiver more. Ginny walked into the dark cemetery and glanced around. She thought about turning back quickly but quickly decided to persist on. Ginny looked around and saw the largest head stone, covered in snow was the letters, 'Malf'. She walked over to it. Ginny placed daisies in front then and brushed the snow off. She rubbed her hand over the inscription:  
  
Draco Black Malfoy Born: September 23, 1986 Deceased: December 17, 2003 Beloved Son and Friend. He will be missed.  
  
"Hey Drake it's me, Gin Gin. I'm sorry it took me so long for me to come here. But I had to come before I left. I'm living our dream; I'm doing something with my music. I got a record deal in America, for Virgin records. I hope you'd be proud of me" She said as she sat down on the ground, "Sometimes I dream of what are lives would have been like. I know we never dated, but in the dreams we are always married. One was we were at a beach, having a picnic. Not even 10 feet away was this little blonde boy, building a sand castle." Ginny smiled "You transfigured 14 of the sea shells into little quidditch players, Gryffindor and Slytherin of course, and they actually flew around the castle. If only things could have been different Drake. If only things could have been different"  
  
She muttered, "Enlargo" to her necklace and gripped her guitar.  
  
"I wrote a song for you, and I want you to hear it" Ginny said.  
  
"It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please? I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me" Ginny sang.  
  
Ginny shrunk her guitar and put it back around her neck.  
  
"I hoped you liked it" Ginny said running her hand over his headstone again.  
  
A horn honked.  
  
"Come on Gin!" Ron's voice yelled.  
  
"Well I got to go" Ginny said as she kissed her fingers and placed them on his stone, "Love you"  
  
She got up and walked over and got into the car.  
  
Draco came out from invisibility.  
  
"I love you too Gin. I love you too"  
  
-Here with me by Michelle Branch  
  
-Goodbye's the saddest word- by Celine Dion 


	8. Cahpter 7 Goodbye to you

Chapter Seven- Goodbye to You  
  
A/n: I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing.  
  
Fanfare  
  
Reader  
  
Andysleeps  
  
Lady Ananas  
  
Ginny13  
  
Calla-ForEvEa   
  
Cathy1227  
  
SamiJo  
  
December 2006~~~~  
  
"Virginia Weasley?"  
  
Ginny was sitting in her recording studio and looked up after her name being called.  
  
"Your... you were Draco's advisor right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes I was. You see Miss. Weasley, Draco would have inherited 3 million since Lucius is now declared as a permanent prisoner. He declared in his passing that his mother and you would get half and half of everything of his. Your money has already been transferred to your Gringotts vault," He told her.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Also Ms. Black asked me to give you this to wear around your neck. She said 'eventually Draco would have gave you this anyways'" He said handing her a gold chain, with a ring on the end that had a big ruby in the middle with at least 50 little diamonds around it.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny said all choked up.  
  
"Ms. Black wanted me to inform you that whenever you are back in England you are free to visit her," He told her.  
  
"Tell her thank you and I will visit her whenever I go back" Ginny told him.  
  
"I will," He said as he disappeared.  
  
"Hey Gin, lets record your last song," her record producer said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Did you choose which you wanted your last song to be?" Her producer asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Go ahead" He told her.  
  
"Check ABC" Ginny said. The music started and Ginny waited 13 seconds before she was supposed to sing.  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said, Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
you were the one I loved  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on... to" Ginny sang as her voice broke, "I'm sorry I can't finish this"  
  
She took her headphones off and walked out.  
  
August 2008~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I have been going to school for 4 years for this little piece of paper" 21-year-old Adrian Brody said as he threw his diploma into the back of his mustang.  
  
He stopped at a stoplight and was hit from behind. Adrian looked around.  
  
"No passer-bys great" He thought out loud as he got out.  
  
The lady was already out looking at where the cars connected. She was tall and had wavy brown hair.  
  
"I know I should have took that limo. I am so sorry sir. There doesn't appear to be much damage. Would an autograph help?" The lady asked.  
  
"Autograph?" Adrian asked running a hand through his shoulder length brown curly hair.  
  
The lady looked at him shocked.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked, "I'm a famous singer. Don't you listen to the radio?"  
  
"Listen to that mug... crap? No, I'm a student" Adrian told her.  
  
"Were you about to say muggle?" She asked.  
  
"Um... no" Adrian said.  
  
"I'm Virginia Weasley. I went to Hogwarts," The lady said.  
  
"A... Adrian Brody, I went to the Phoenix School of Witches and Wizards" Adrian told her.  
  
"I've never heard of it" Ginny said.  
  
"I've never heard of Hogwarts either" Adrian said.  
  
Ginny opened her trunk and got out 2 CDs.  
  
"Here's my CDs. 'My Immortal' and 'Things I'll Never Get to Say'. Listen to them alright" Ginny said as she got into her car.  
  
"I will" Adrian told her as she drove off.  
  
A/n: And before anyone asks anything Adrian Brody is not who Ginny marries, exactly. For a clearer answer stay tuned. Please remember I have another story, entitled, "Things Change" It's getting great reviews. SO please take a chance and read it. Thank you. 


	9. Chapter Eight Trapped in song

Chapter Eight- Trapped in song  
  
"Hey A, what's the matter?" His friend Matt Thomas asked when Adrian walked into their apartment.  
  
"I just was hit by this... girl" Adrian said, "Said she was famous, then gave me these CDs"  
  
Matt took the CDs out of his hand.  
  
"Shit A. Virginia, the Virginia Black hit you?" Matt asked.  
  
"How do you know who she is?" Adrian asked.  
  
"If you'd watch TV or listen to the radio once in awhile. You'd see her or hear her songs. She's huge, bigger than Britney Spears ever was" Matt told him.  
  
"Britney? That girl you have all over your walls?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Your hopeless man" Matt said.  
  
"Is she any good?" Adrian asked.  
  
Matt put one of the CDs in his CD player.  
  
"Listen for yourself. I have to go to work," Matt said as he left.  
  
A song came on the brought tears to Adrian's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on? 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you And I feel you holding me Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved And I feel you holding me Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you And I feel you holding me, oh."  
  
Number two was a very angst song called 'Going Under'  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under"  
  
Number Three, 'My Immortal', hit him hard.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[chorus]  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have  
  
all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating life  
  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts  
  
my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away  
  
all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
[chorus]"  
  
Number 4 was a song called 'Here With Me'  
  
"It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please? I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me."  
  
Number 5 was 'You Learn'  
  
"I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone I recommend walking around naked in your living room Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill) It feels so good (swimming in your stomach) Wait until the dust settles  
  
You live you learn You love you learn You cry you learn You lose you learn You bleed you learn You scream you learn  
  
I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone I certainly do I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at anytime Feel free Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind) Hold it up (to the rays) You wait and see when the smoke clears  
  
You live you learn You love you learn You cry you learn You lose you learn You bleed you learn You scream you learn  
  
Wear it out (like a three-year-old would do) Melt it down (you're gonna have to eventually anyway) The fire trucks are coming up around the bend  
  
You live you learn You love you learn You cry you learn You lose you learn You bleed you learn You scream you learn  
  
You grieve you learn You choke you learn You laugh you learn You choose you learn You pray you learn You ask you learn You live you learn"  
  
Number 6 was 'All You Wanted'  
  
"I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone."  
  
Number 7 was 'Taking over Me'.  
  
"You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over"  
  
Number 8, 'Goodbye to You', came on and actually made him cry.  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said, Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
you were the one I loved  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
you were the one I loved  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star."  
  
'I wonder if she was in love with me' Adrian thought, about the girl he loved back at Phoenix.  
  
The next song that came on was called, 'More to Life', it was peppier.  
  
"Yeah yeah...oh...oh....  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived.  
  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside.  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
and why can't I let it go?  
  
Chorus:  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more...  
  
than wanting more.  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment, I'm halfway out the door.  
  
On to the next thing, I'm searching  
  
for something that's missing.  
  
Chorus:  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more...  
  
I'm wanting more.  
  
I'm always waiting on something other than this.  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed?  
  
Chorus:  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more...  
  
than wanting more.  
  
Chorus:  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure...  
  
(There's gotta be more) More...ooh yeah..  
  
(More) More to  
  
(To) More to  
  
(Life) More to life...(yeah)  
  
(There' s got be more to life) More to  
  
More to life...  
  
(More) More to  
  
(To) More to  
  
(Life...yeah) There's gotta be more...  
  
(There's gotta be more to life)Oooh...  
  
More to life..."  
  
Number 10 was 'Hand in My pocket', which he didn't really care for, so he skipped it.  
  
Number 11 was called, 'I Wanna Love You Forever'  
  
"You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it too I know you do  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees Chorus:  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew  
  
I wanna love you forever Verse:  
  
My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do  
  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
And that would do  
  
I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fail  
  
Be at the mercy of a man,  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are Chorus Bridge:  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
  
Let's take this now before it's gone  
  
like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be no  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me..I'm gonna Love Chorus"  
  
Number 12 said, "Dedicated to D.M." It was called, 'Head over Feet'  
  
"I had no choice but to hear you You stated your case time and again I thought about it  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess I'm not used to liking that You ask how my day was  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole You're so much braver than I gave you credit for That's not lip service  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things You held your breath and the door for me Thanks for your patience  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met You're my best friend Best friend with benefits What took me so long  
  
I've never felt this healthy before I've never wanted something rational I am aware now I am aware now  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it It's all your fault"  
  
Next was a sweet song called 'Somebody's Somebody'.  
  
"Watchin' lovers walkin' Hand in hand they pass me by Wish i was one of them Wish I had somebody Wakin' up beside me Looking into my eyes at night I want a love to call my own I want someone that I can hold I want someone wanting me Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Chorus: Somebody's somebody Someone's someone Some sweet lover's lover I wanna be that one Someone faithful to someone faithful Someone kind to someone kind to me Somebody to somebody who loves me  
  
Spending all of my time Spending all my time on me Where is that someone who I can give my time to Searching for that lover With the love that will change my life I want two arms to hold me close I want the thing I need most Somebody needing me So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
Chorus  
  
What I'm looking for Is someone to love me more Than I've ever been loved before With love so right What I need to find Is someone to hold me tight What I mean is I want to be  
  
Chorus"  
  
Number 14 was a song that he heard on the radio, one of the rare times he listened to it. It was called 'I believe in you'  
  
When Adrian heard number 15, he got up and stormed into his bedroom, in tears.  
  
"wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers  
  
AtwistedAngel13- for both my stories  
  
Kodibear  
  
And Calla-forevera, my faithful reader, thank you and so you know, things will get clearer soon. Can't say anything else ( 


	10. Chapter 9 A line between life and death

Chapter 9 A line between life and Death  
  
_December 2008  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to see a thick white mist.  
  
"Virginia"  
  
"Drake?" Ginny asked stepping closer to his voice.  
  
"No. Don't come any closer. I came as close as I could to the line between life and death. If you'd cross, you'd die," Draco told her, hazy looking.  
  
He looked behind his shoulder, "Thank you sir. I just got permission to cross the line. Move back a bit"  
  
Ginny took a couple steps back.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and stepped forward. He looked like he was stepping through a waterfall and came out looking clear as ever. Draco brought his hand up and touched her face.  
  
"Your so cold" Ginny said as she touched his hand.  
  
"I know, that's what comes from being dead" Draco said sadly, "So I've seen you've started a music career"  
  
"You told me to do something with my music. SO I am" Ginny said, "Most of the songs are about you"  
  
"Gin, you can't do this to yourself sweetie" Draco told her as he gave her a hug.  
  
"I miss you though," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin. The past cannot be changed. You know that" Draco told her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Gin. You have to move on. You have to get married and have children, of course naming your first son Draco" Draco told her smiling.  
  
Ginny returned his smile.  
  
"Now there is my favorite smile that I rarely see," Draco said touching the edge of her mouth with one of his thumbs_.

"Ginny open up!" She heard quietly.  
  
_"I love you Drake" Ginny said.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"I lov-"_"GIN!!!"  
  
Ginny sat straight up in bed.  
  
"I thought you were dead for a second. Get ready to go to the club" Her manager, Natalie said.  
  
"Club?" Ginny asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Remember it's Mike's birthday. You know your drummer" Natalie said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic, Nat. I was half asleep," Ginny told her.  
  
"Just get dressed," Natalie told her.  
  
"I just had the worst dream in years" Ginny said as she went over to her closet.  
  
"About?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Him" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Drake?" Natalie asked.  
  
"He was telling me that I have to move on" Ginny told her.  
  
"You do Gin. Let's make a mission. Let's find you a hot guy tonight" Natalie said.  
  
"I don't know" Ginny said.  
  
"Who was your last boyfriend?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Harry" Ginny told her.  
  
"And he has been married for 4 years. That's a really longtime Gin" Natalie said.  
  
"I guess I could try and look for someone," Ginny said.  
  
"Good. Here put on this red dress. It will look great on you" Natalie said.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said taking it.  
  
"Virginia, why so down?" Mike, her drummer asked.  
  
"One of my friends died around this time 4 years ago" Ginny told him taking a drink of her martini.  
  
"That Draco dude?" Mike asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Go out and dance. Your new publicist is coming later to meet you" Mike told her.  
  
Ginny nodded as she walked out onto the floor, where Natalie was.  
  
Mike walked over to the Virgin Records executive.  
  
"When is the PR coming?" Mike asked.  
  
"Soon he had to fly in from New York" One of the executives said.  
  
"He does know that he has to live with her?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yea. He said he was fine with it" The executive said as his cell rang, "hello this is Matt. All right, we are on the top level. Thank you"  
  
"He's coming in," Matt (the Executive) said.  
  
"Ok there are a few things you need to know about Virginia. She's... quiet most of the time. She's not... like other stars. We call her Ginny. She gets into these really depressive moods. We try to pull her out whenever we can. Its just when she thinks of him" Mike told him.  
  
"Him?" The PR asked.  
  
"Her ex boyfriend or ex best friend. He was murdered. She was like hopelessly in love with him. She never got over it. His name was Draco" Mike told him as they walked over to the stairs.  
  
"Hey Gin. Look at the cute guy that just came down" Natalie said.  
  
"He's cute" Ginny said, "And he's with Mike"  
  
"Hey Girlies, Ginny Weasley, Natalie Thomas. Meet Adrian black, your PR" Mike said.  
  
"Have we met?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No I don't think so. I'm from New York" Adrian told her.  
  
"I'm from England" Ginny told him.  
  
"England sounds cool" Adrian said.  
  
"We are going there soon to visit my family for Christmas. I'll show you around" Ginny told him.  
  
"Cool" Adrian told her.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
My faithful readers- AtwistedAngel13, and Calla-forevera  
  
Sandra  
  
CoolMilena 


	11. Chapter 10 Dinner at the Burrow

A/N: To clarify the lyrics. They are supposed to be the songs that Ginny sings. The last chapters were the lyrics from her first album and this chapter is the lyrics from her second CD.  
  
Chapter 10 Dinner at the Burrow  
  
December 25, 2008  
  
"Adrian have you ever listened to any of my music?" Ginny asked as they got into her limo.  
  
"Um... truthfully. No" Adrian told her.  
  
"Ok. We'll listen to Things I'll Never Get to say. I think it's the better album" Ginny told him placing a cod in the cod player, "First is Ordinary Day. It was about my best friend"  
  
"just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
just tryin' to get by  
  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
  
he was looking to the sky and  
  
as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
and like a shooting star he shines, and he said take my hand, live while you can,  
  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
  
thought they did not feel  
  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
  
and I know he's no stranger  
  
for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said chorus please come with me, see what I see  
  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
time will not flee, can't you see... just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
  
as I wake in bed  
  
and that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
was it all in my head?  
  
don't he ask if I would come along  
  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said chorus just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
just tryin' to get by  
  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
  
he was looking to the sky"  
  
"This next one, is called obvious. It was how I felt for him"  
  
"Can you hear it in my voice  
  
Was it something I let slip  
  
Does the whole world know  
  
Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who's in control  
  
Now i'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious? Chorus:  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious? Do you see my hands, they tremble  
  
Wonder why I can't  
  
Look you in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long  
  
I can keep this inside  
  
Isn't it obvious? Chorus Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
  
Can you see it in my eyes  
  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
  
And I feel so much I can't hide Chorus"  
  
"Next is the women's anthem, Can't hold us down" Ginny said.  
  
"So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down [Lil' Kim:]  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Virginia got your back But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down"  
  
"Next is my duet with Brian Littrell of the Backstreet Boys, Nobody Wants To Be Lonely. He wrote it for me about how he observed my depression while I was on tour with them"  
  
Brian: Why, why, why  
  
Ginny: Oh ooh ohh  
  
Brian: There you are, in a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love. Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Ginny: In the shadows  
  
Brian: Come to come, come to me  
  
Both: Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
  
Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why  
  
Ginny: Ooh ooh, yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs. Into my arms, baby, ohh  
  
Brian: Before I start going crazy  
  
Ginny: Going crazy, ohh  
  
Brian: Run to me  
  
Ginny: Run to me  
  
Both: Cause I'm dying...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)  
  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. So why  
  
Ginny: Why, why don't you let me love you  
  
Brian: I wanna feel you need me  
  
Ginny: Feel you need me  
  
Brian: Just like the air you're breathing  
  
Ginny: Breathing, I need you here in my life  
  
Both: Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry... yeah yeah  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
  
Let me love you...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
  
Why (why), let me love you  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why, love you, let me love you  
  
Why (why)  
  
"Next is It's inevitable"  
  
"I did not know there was a plan  
  
Somewhere a perfect man  
  
I don't believe in the stars  
  
And then you smiled at my pretense  
  
As you broke down my defenses  
  
Just want to be where you are  
  
Love ain't like fashion  
  
The look remains the same  
  
I'll wear your heart forever  
  
'Cause some things never change  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)  
  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (It's inevitable)  
  
You see what I want  
  
What I want is you  
  
I thought that life was logical  
  
Love was a miracle  
  
That happened to someone else, not me  
  
Baby I musta said a little prayer  
  
Suddenly I looked up, and you were there  
  
And the rest is history  
  
I don't want to be an island anymore  
  
Just resign yourself  
  
'Cause there's one thing for sure  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)  
  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (It's inevitable)  
  
You see what I want  
  
What I want is you  
  
It had to be you, it had to be you  
  
Say you'll be here forever  
  
You and me here together  
  
(When will you see what I want)  
  
What I want is you  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)  
  
Sooner or later it had to come true  
  
Like rain, tax  
  
Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (It's inevitable)  
  
You see what I want  
  
What I want is you  
  
It's inevitable"  
  
"Next is Unsung" Ginny said looking over at him seeing that he was actually interested.  
  
"if only I could get into that corner of your head  
  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
I am melting away I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung (yeah, yeah, yeah) things are goin' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
  
everything is changing and I do not feel the same  
  
I'm slippin' through the cracks of floors I thought that were strong  
  
I'm tryin' to find a place where I can feel like I belong well, I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
I am melting away chorus if I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burns...yeah  
  
if only I could get into that corner of your head  
  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
of how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door well, I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
and I am melting away chorus"  
  
"This next song, Things I'll Never Get To Say is very personal to me" Ginny told him.  
  
"I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head [pre-Chorus]  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah [Chorus]  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I would want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never get to say It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care [pre-Chorus] [Chorus] What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say [pre-Chorus] Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never get to say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never get to say  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never get to say  
  
These things I'll never get to say"  
  
"Next is I Need you" Ginny told him.  
  
"I don't need a lot of things,  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
  
I've always needed something  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you So yes I do  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you So yes I do. I need you, Oh. OOOh, I need you, oh"  
  
"Next was my first try at rap. I say it was a poor try but its getting airplay" Ginny told him. "hey mr. dj turn the music up loud  
  
and everybody report to the dance floor now  
  
lock em up cause we best get down  
  
off the chain like they do it in the south  
  
everybody just having a good time  
  
got my eyes on the guys because they so fine  
  
thats right Gin can get crunk  
  
how much junk you got in that trunk  
  
come out the house get on the street  
  
here see low let out the closet freak  
  
act a fool you can do whachu want  
  
get loose cause the track be that funk  
  
groove to the bump  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
oh here we go  
  
time to shake that ass on the dance floor  
  
jiggle that thing like jello  
  
all my rich chicks, and the girls in the ghetto  
  
so we go get drunk, til' you fall that's right  
  
in the club or either bump in your ride  
  
slim or big boned don't matter you're size  
  
don't matter if you're black or white  
  
all shapes and sizes spread love world wide  
  
i mean we all the same color inside  
  
so why divide, i mean there's no reason why  
  
east coast to the west side  
  
mid-west to the south we tight  
  
thats to show you please believe  
  
ima stay being me, and the change of me  
  
like trick see i luv the kids  
  
so i got to work out for as long as i live  
  
i'm tryna be the best thing coming out this year  
  
to rock you to tril and thats the scrill  
  
but for now  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
tube tops, t-shirts, blue jeans, mini skirts  
  
overtime make it work  
  
wobble that ass til' the thing hurt  
  
white beaters, throw backs, fitted caps, bucket hats  
  
no matter where you from where you at  
  
shake that shit like how you luv that  
  
everybody get your boogie on  
  
party all night til' the break of dawn, c'mon  
  
put your hands in the air  
  
and wave em around like you just don't care, yeah  
  
front to the back over there  
  
vip area, ballas upstairs  
  
get booked and cop ya chairs  
  
at the top of your lungs and let me hear, yeah  
  
just break it down  
  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind"  
  
"Next song is a little country. I wrote it and then a country producer wrote the music for it" Ginny told him.  
  
"If I live to be a hundred, And never see the seven wonders, That'll be alright. If I don't make it to the big leagues, If I never win a Grammy, I'm gonna be just fine. 'Cause I know exactly who I am.  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, And that's who I am.  
  
So when I make big mistake, When I fall flat on my face, I know I'll be alright. Should my tender heart be broken, I will cry those teardrops knowin', I will be just fine. 'Cause nothin' changes who I am.  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, And that's who I am.  
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, I'm am steady and unstable, I am young but I'm able.  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, And that's who I am.  
  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter, The spitting image of my father. And when the day is done, My momma's still my biggest fan. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, But I've got friends who love me, And they know just where I stand. It's all a part of me, And that's who I am. That's who I am."  
  
"Next is a song I really didn't want to be on this album, but they put on anyways. It is about my best friend Draco. And how I feel about his death." Ginny told him.  
  
"Wish someone could tell me when, I wont think of you again.  
  
Ill get past the emptiness and,  
  
Let a little happiness back in.  
  
Pretending that you came,  
  
Leaves me half way there.  
  
One Of These, One Of These Days  
  
Ill be completely over you.  
  
Heaven knows how long it will take.  
  
And One Of These, One Of These Days,  
  
Ill find somebody who'll love your memories away.  
  
One Of These Days  
  
(One Of These Days  
  
Some how some way)  
  
Ever since you've been gone,  
  
Time has a way of dragging on and on.  
  
Friends drive by for company,  
  
But I'm not much company for long.  
  
Oh Ill get past the what was,  
  
If I live long enough.  
  
One Of These, One Of These Days  
  
Ill be completely over you.  
  
Heaven knows how long it will take.  
  
And One Of These One Of These Days,  
  
Ill find somebody who'll love your memories away (some way)  
  
One Of These Days  
  
One Of These Days  
  
Some how, some way  
  
One Of These, One Of These Days  
  
Ill be completely over you.  
  
Heaven knows how long it will take.  
  
And One Of These One Of These Days,  
  
Ill find somebody who'll love your memories away (some way)  
  
One Of These Days  
  
One Of These Days (One Of These Days)  
  
One Of These Days (Some how some way)  
  
One Of These Days (One Of These Days)"  
  
"This next song, Celine Dion wrote for me. I just loved it and it touched me so I had to sing it" Ginny told him.  
  
"Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
And I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
'Cause have you ever been in love  
  
So in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
I said  
  
'Cause have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
So in love"  
  
"So did you like it?" Ginny asked. "Yea. It's a good album," Adrian said "Now Adrian, there is something you should know about me" Ginny told him as they pulled onto the street that the Burrow's driveway was on.  
  
"Alright" Adrian said.  
  
"I'm a witch. As actual spells and stuff" Ginny told him.  
  
"Really? My Uncle was a wizard. He went to the school in New Mexico. You know where Area 51 is. I always thought that was a good idea to hide the school with" Adrian told her, "Then I had a couple cousin that were too"  
  
"Here we are" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian looked up at the weirdly shaped house.  
  
"I know the house looks weird. But after... 7 kids they needed to add a couple additions" Ginny told him.  
  
The driver came and opened the door.  
  
"Ladies first" Adrian told her.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny said as she stepped out.  
  
Adrian got out and they walked up to the house. Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Ministry of Magic?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Adrian asked.  
  
"That's what my father is. He's making loads of money. But they don't want to get rid of our house because of the history" Ginny told him.  
  
"Virginia is that you?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes mum" Ginny said.  
  
"Gin!" A boy yelled as he ran to her.  
  
"Hey Mikey" Ginny said as she picked Charlie's kid up.  
  
Ginny walked into the living room.  
  
"Ginny how are you dear?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I'm great Mom" Ginny told her.  
  
"Everyone, this is Adrian Black, my new publicist. Adrian, this is my Mum, My Dad. Percy, Penelope and Angel their daughter. Charlie and Mikey, here is his son. Bill; Fred, Angelina and their twins Tom and Daniel. George, Katie and Timmy. Ron, Luna, and Amanda. Finally, Harry, Hermione and Virginia" Ginny said.  
  
"There will be a test later" George said.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Adrian who was looking around at the house.  
  
"How long are you here for, Gin?" Bill asked.  
  
"We're her for 2 weeks, right A?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What? Oh yea, Till the 2nd" Adrian said.  
  
"Ok now its time for dinner" Molly said.  
  
"So Adrian, where are you from?" Fred asked, "Accio salt"  
  
The salt flew into his hand from across the table, and everyone got quiet.  
  
"New York and I was born here actuall..." Adrian said as he saw that everyone was looking at him and Fred.  
  
"Mum don't worry. His Uncle was a wizard too," Ginny said.  
  
Everyone went back to what they were doing and their own conversations.  
  
Ginny looked at Adrian and laughed.  
  
"Welcome to the crazy Burrow" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian smiled.  
  
Answers to questions:  
  
Sandra- Draco can come out of invisibility by letting people see him from his ghost form. The song lyrics were Ginny's songs she sang. The songs were about how she felt. I thought it might help a little on displaying her feelings.  
  
A twistedangel13- yes this chapter is also her second album lyrics. So yes there were others like the last. This is the last one though. 


	12. Chapter 11 He's a Black?

Chapter 11 He's a Black?  
  
"Hey Adrian wakeup"  
  
Adrian opened his eyes at Ginny's voice.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I need to go shopping. Do you want to come with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea I guess. Let me change?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Wait" Ginny said as she muttered a changing spell, "There you go. Sorry you had to have robes to fit it. Now we will have to go by floo"  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and they ran down to the living room.  
  
"Grab a little bit of powder and yell Diagon Alley" Ginny told him.  
  
Adrian picked up some powder and got into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley" He said throwing the powder.  
  
He landed in a fireplace at Olivanders, coughing. The older man looked over at him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"No sir. I'm Adrian Black" Adrian said as Ginny came through the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Olivander we just needed a floo landing" Ginny told him.  
  
"It's alright Ms. Weasley, Mr. Black" Mr. Olivander said.  
  
Adrian and Ginny walked out of his shop.  
  
"Wow it's busy for this time of year" Ginny said.  
  
"Isn't it Christmas season?" Adrian asked.  
  
"True" Ginny said, "Let's go to Dragon books"  
  
Ginny walked in and Adrian followed her.  
  
"Virginia darling how... A... Adrian?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Hey ... Narcissa. Gin you know my ... cousin?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Yea, she was my best friends' mother" Ginny told him.  
  
"You knew Drake?" Adrian asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron" Ginny said.  
  
"I'm going with her. 'Cissa, it was good to see you again," Adrian said as he hugged her, "Love you"  
  
"Love you too Adrian" Narcissa said, "Virginia it was nice to see you again. Come back anytime you want"  
  
"I will. Bye Narcissa" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian took her hand and they walked out of the bookstore, Adrian then turned to Ginny.  
  
"Have you always been friends with 'Cissa?" Adrian asked.  
  
"No. I hated the Malfoy's until Drake and I became friends. After he died Narcissa and I became friends though" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian smiled, and then asked, "Why?"  
  
"We felt closer to Drake by each other. We both knew his soft, friendly and loving side. I, on the other hand, ... I loved him. I might even say, he was my soul mate. We were both good souls that were tortured by evil on some level" Ginny said, "Drake, by Lucius and I was tortured by Voldemort himself"  
  
Adrian flinched at the name.  
  
"Draco use to flinch at his name too. That was another thing we had in common. We had came face- to - face to him more than once" Ginny told him, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"What?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Esprit de Corps Day. On that night, of that day supposedly if the dead want to speak with you they can" Ginny told him.  
  
"Who do you wish to speak to?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Draco" Ginny said quietly as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Adrian sighed as he followed her in. 


	13. Chapter 12 Esprit de corps Day

Chapter 12 Esprit de Corps Day  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to go in muggle London alright? A friend of mine lives there. I might stay the night there to catch up with him and his girlfriend" Adrian told her zipping up his duffel.  
  
"Alright be careful" Ginny said.  
  
"I will" Adrian said as he left the Burrow and got into his rented car, "Bye"  
  
Ginny waved as she watched him drive down the driveway. Ginny walked back into the house and shut the door.  
  
'I'm home by myself on Esprit day. Great' Ginny thought.  
  
She glanced at the Grandfather clock. Most of the hands were pointed at Harry's; a few were pointed at their own homes. Ginny sighed and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Now Draco are you sure about this?" Albus asked.  
  
"Positive" Draco said.  
  
"Then go ahead. You've waited long enough. It's time," Albus said.  
  
Draco walked into the Burrow.  
  
"Gin Gin?" Draco called.  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed.  
  
"Draco?" She asked.  
  
Draco walked up the stairs and opened her door.  
  
"The portal between death and life is barely there right now," Ginny said.  
  
"Almost non existent. Come here" Draco, said holding his arms out.  
  
Ginny got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his body.  
  
"Merlin, I missed you" Draco said in her hair.  
  
"I missed you too. How long can you stay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Less than an hour I'm afraid" Draco told her as he ran a hand through her hair, "Gin, you have to move on. I'm sorry but it's true"  
  
"It's just hard" Ginny told him.  
  
"Life is hard Gin. We can't stop it" Draco told her.  
  
"Life is so unfair. If Lucius wouldn't have killed you..." Ginny said as she started crying.  
  
"Gin Gin, don't weep for what might have been. But cry for what could be. Like you and Adrian" Draco teased.  
  
"Me and Adrian? I think not, he's your cousin. He... he just reminds me to much of you" Ginny said, "I don't want to talk about it. Have you been listening?"  
  
"I heard all your songs. I love them but I wish you would write more happy ones" Draco said.  
  
"I don't have a reason to" Ginny said.  
  
"You will eventually. Don't worry" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"You looked exhausted," Draco said.  
  
"I don't sleep well anymore. I usually take a sleeping potion," Ginny said.  
  
"That's addictive Gin. I'll always be around even if you don't know its me or that I'm there," Draco told her, "But right now it's time for you to get some good rest"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No, buts. Lay down" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny lay down on her bed. Draco pulled a chair over next to her bed. He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Now go to sleep Gin. You needed it" Draco said.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes as Draco sat next to her and hummed a wizard lullaby.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny" Draco whispered as he lightly kissed her lips and disappeared. 


	14. Chapter 13 Running Away

Chapter 13 Running away  
  
"Mike, where is Virginia?" Adrian asked.  
  
"In her dressing room" Mike told him.  
  
Adrian walked down the hall to her dressing room.  
  
"Gin?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Come in" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian walked in and saw her in only a skirt and bra.  
  
"Gin" Adrian said looking away.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
Adrian turned back around at the tone in her voice.  
  
"Are you crying?" Adrian asked.  
  
"No" Ginny said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Gin, what's the matter?" Adrian asked as he went over and sat next to her.  
  
Ginny held the small silver dragon up to him.  
  
"I just found this in my bag. I thought I lost it years ago" Ginny told him.  
  
"Gin want me to put it on for you?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Please" Ginny said lifting her hair up.  
  
Adrian put it on her neck, resisting the temptation to kiss her neck.  
  
"Thank you Drake. I mean Adrian. I'm sorry" Ginny said letting out a small sob.  
  
Adrian kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's alright Gin" Adrian said, "How was the concert?"  
  
"Ok I guess. It's all the same anymore. Doesn't matter who's my opening act or who is behind me dancing or where I am. It's all the same," Ginny said.  
  
Adrian pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do you want a vacation? Away from everything?" Adrian asked.  
  
"That would be nice" Ginny said.  
  
"Then let's go" Adrian said.  
  
Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Why can't we just get away from it all? Pack your stuff. I'll get mine" Adrian said.  
  
"Alright" Ginny said, "Where will we go?"  
  
"Hawaii" Adrian said, "Pack warm things. I'll go schedule us a flight"  
  
Adrian went to walk out of the room when Ginny called him, "Drian?"  
  
Ginny placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yea?" Adrian asked.  
  
Ginny kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny said.  
  
"Your welcome Gin" Adrian said as he walked out.  
  
Adrian leaned against the closed door.  
  
"She's going to be the death of me," Adrian whispered to himself.  
  
He sighed and walked into the conference room.  
  
"Gin wake up"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"We're here," Adrian said.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw their car parked in front of a small beach house.  
  
"You going to get out?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Yea" Ginny said.  
  
"Well it's like 10 PM" Adrian said unlocking the cottage door.  
  
"I'm going to find a room and go to sleep" Ginny said.  
  
"You do that," Adrian told her.  
  
Ginny picked a room and took her luggage in and shut the door, muttering a quick goodnight.  
  
Adrian woke up to a scream.  
  
'Shit Gin' Adrian thought as he shot out of bed and ran to her room.  
  
"Come back to me. Please Draco, come back!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Adrian sighed and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Gin, Gin honey wake up" Adrian asked.  
  
Her eyes shot open.  
  
"Adrian?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Adrian sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"You ok?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I had this dream. I was at the wizard hospital St. Mungos and I was in the maternity ward. The nurse came over and was pushing this cart. She told me congratulations. After she left, Draco walked into the room and picked the baby up. It looked so much like him. Then, he... he walked out without saying a word" Ginny cried.  
  
"Oh Gin" Adrian said as he hugged her, "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
"Please" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian climbed into her bed with her and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Night Gin" Adrian said.  
  
"Goodnight Adrian" Ginny said.  
  
Adrian woke up to a ringing cell phone. He reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" He answered yawning.  
  
"Adrian? Is that you?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Yea, it's me," Adrian said.  
  
"Do you know where Ginny is, dear? It seems she has gone missing" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"We're in Hawaii. Hold on, Gin wake up. It's your mom" Adrian said handing her phone to her.  
  
"Hey Mum. No we're fine. I'm taking a vacation away from everything. Mum, I'm tired and you just woke me up. I'll call you later, all right? Love you too. Bye" Ginny said as she hung up.  
  
"Want me to leave?" Adrian asked.  
  
Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"No" Ginny said nestling closer to him.  
  
Adrian smiled and put his arms around her.  
  
A/n: I'd like to thank the people that reviewed so far. Here's the answers to some of the questions I have been asked.  
  
Ellen- Yes I changed the title on purpose if you read the lyrics to the song, you can see I also changed them a bit.  
  
duckiez143- Things I'll never get to say is really 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne.  
  
CoolMilena- yes it will be a happy ending. I think some people might even know it subconsciously. ;) 


	15. Chapter 14 Visit from the past

Chapter 14 Visit from the past  
  
"Whoo!" Ginny yelled as she jumped off the Jet Ski she was on.  
  
She ran up to Adrian.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Immensely" Ginny said lying against him.  
  
"Your all wet" Adrian said.  
  
Ginny shook her hair off in his face.  
  
"So that's the way it is," Adrian said as he tickled her.  
  
Ginny giggled rolling on top of him. Adrian stopped when he realized her lips were not even an inch from his. Ginny leant down and their lips touched. Adrian's hands wound around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny pulled back.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you can get fired for-"  
  
"I told them I didn't want the clause that said I couldn't date anyone in the company," Adrian said.  
  
"Great" Ginny said pulling his face to hers.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Adrian yelled from his room.  
  
"Yea A" Ginny said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Want to take a boat to the islands?" Adrian asked putting his shoes on.  
  
"Sure, Honolulu has the best shopping supposedly" Ginny said, "Accio purse"  
  
Ginny's purse flew in from her room, right into her hand.  
  
"I want to go see the Pearl Harbor site," Adrian said.  
  
"Pearl Harbor? My Grandpa Thomas, my mum's dad, he died in that attack. He wanted to help the muggles out, but died doing it" Ginny said.  
  
"Then we really should" Adrian said.  
  
"Give me your hand" Ginny told him.  
  
Adrian gave her his hand. He felt a whoosh of air go past his ears and then his feet touched land again.  
  
"Welcome to Honolulu" A Hawaiian witch said.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny said as they left the apparition building.  
  
"What was that? How'd we get here?" Adrian asked.  
  
"It's called Apparition. I'll explain later" Ginny told him, "Now we have some shopping to do. Let's go in this store"  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store called 'Native Wear'  
  
"Gin, are you done yet? I'm hungry" Adrian complained.  
  
"I'm almost done. You sound so much like my brothers." Ginny said, "I can't decide on if I want to buy this outfit or not though"  
  
"Let me see" Adrian said.  
  
Ginny stepped out and swore he heard an Angel chorus singing.  
  
"Wow" Adrian said.  
  
She had a short floral print skirt on with a tight fitting tank top that matched.  
  
"Does it look good?" Ginny asked spinning around.  
  
"It looks great on you Gin" Adrian said.  
  
"So I should get it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Definitely" Adrian told her.  
  
Ginny went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She came back out, paid for it then they walked out.  
  
"You know that outfit would be perfect on you if you had dark hair with a reddish tint instead of blonde" Adrian said.  
  
She pulled him into an alley.  
  
"Like this?" Ginny asked as she whispered a spell.  
  
"Exactly" He said as her hair turned to the color and curled slightly.  
  
"This is my natural color actually," Ginny told him.  
  
"No way, then that outfit is perfect for you" Adrian said.  
  
"I guess it is" Ginny said.  
  
"Want to go to Oahu now?" Adrian asked.  
  
Ginny nodded as they walked back to the apparition building.  
  
"Destination?" The lady asked.  
  
"Oahu" Ginny said.  
  
"Alright, your clear" She said.  
  
Ginny grabbed Adrian's hand and he felt the same feeling as before.  
  
Ginny walked up to the Pearl Harbor monument and ran her hand over the name Edgar Thomas. Adrian came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey Grandpa Thomas, it's Ginny. Molly's youngest" Ginny said.  
  
All around them time stopped.  
  
"Um... Gin, what's happening?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Hello Virginia"  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"G... Grandpa Thomas?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Virginia and who is this young man?" He asked.  
  
"My boyfriend Adrian" Ginny told him.  
  
"You're a wizard?" Edgar asked.  
  
"No" Adrian said, "My cousins are though"  
  
"You must have a small amount of magic in you if you didn't freeze with time" Edgar said, "Ginny give him your wand. Say Lumos"  
  
Adrian took the wand.  
  
"Lumos" He said.  
  
A very light, glow came out of the tip of the wand.  
  
"I see you have some magic. Not much" Edgar said, "Virginia it is great seeing you. You are definitely your mother's daughter. Adrian please keep my grandbaby safe"  
  
"I will sir" Adrian said.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny" Edgar said as he disappeared and time unfroze.  
  
"Creepy" Adrian said. 


	16. Chapter 15 Life story

Chapter 15 Life story  
  
Adrian was waked up by a noise outside his window.  
  
"Gin, Gin babe wake up" Adrian said.  
  
"Adrian go back to sleep" Ginny said snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Gin, there is something outside" Adrian said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked opening her eyes.  
  
"There is something outside" Adrian said as he got up.  
  
Ginny smiled when she saw he was in only boxers.  
  
"Gin, come over here quick" Adrian said from the balcony.  
  
Ginny got up and walked over to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Dolphins" Ginny said glancing down at them.  
  
Adrian rested his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Look at the sunrise" Adrian said.  
  
"Hawaii is so beautiful," Ginny said.  
  
"Is that a whale?" Adrian asked pointing out in the distance, on the sunrise.  
  
"I think" Ginny said, "everything is so beautiful"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Adrian told her.  
  
"You flatterer" Ginny said blushing.  
  
Adrian picked her up and carried her into his room and put her onto his bed, tickling her.  
  
"Adr... Adrian stop that... that tickles" Ginny squealed.  
  
Adrian stopped tickling her and reached over to the cell as it rang.  
  
"Yea" He answered.  
  
"Where in hell are you and Virginia?" Mike asked.  
  
"Why?" Adrian asked.  
  
"The company wants you both back, soon" Mike said.  
  
"We're relaxed for the first time in months. We're not coming back," Adrian told him.  
  
"Let me talk to Virginia" Mike said.  
  
"Gin" Adrian said handing the phone to her.  
  
"Hello. I won't say. I'm relaxed, Mike. How about 2 weeks? Come on at least another week. Adrian is with me, constantly. Don't worry. All right bye" Ginny said.  
  
She closed her phone.  
  
"Always trying to take the fun out of things," Adrian said.  
  
"Let's take a nap then we'll go swimming" Ginny said.  
  
"Fine with me" Adrian said pulling her to him.  
  
/i "Gin, Gin wake up"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"Adrian wants to sleep with us, is that ok?" Draco asked.  
  
He was holding a small, barely 2-year-old boy.  
  
"It's fine. Just watch Mommy's tummy Adrian" Ginny said rubbing her swollen belly.  
  
Draco placed the little boy on the bed and he climbed to Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Hey Garrett, it's Adrian. I can't wait till you're here," He said.  
  
Ginny ran her hand through his short blonde hair. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her stomach.  
  
"Goodnight Garrett" Little Adrian said falling asleep. /i  
  
"Ginny wake up. I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I do." Ginny told him, "I just had a dream. I'll go change"  
  
Ginny went to get up as Adrian said, "Gin I... I saw your dream" Then he looked out the window.  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"When I touched you to wake up. I could see your dream. You and Draco were laying on a bed with your... your son Adrian. He was talking to your baby, that he wanted to name Garrett" Adrian said.  
  
"But how?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I... I don't know" Adrian said, "But Gin. I know how you feel. You see when I was 13, I found out I had a disease. Well it was more of a sickness, but still. When I turned 17, I... I got progressively worse. I was told that I was going to die. Then one day Draco sent me an owl, saying that he'd been studying this book with our friend Jamie in England and he found a cure in potion to sickness. I was jealous because I always liked Jamie. But since I was a muggle and she was a witch, her parents wouldn't let me hangout with her. Because of that I refused to take the potion. Then I got the letter from Narcissa, that Draco... that he... died. I knew that I had to take it and see Jamie. So I made it. I took all of the money that I had saved and I flew to England. When I got there to her house, I was told that she too was dead. She had killed herself after she found out about Drake" Adrian said.  
  
"Oh Adrian I am so sorry" Ginny said hugging him.  
  
"I guess we're both in the same situation then," Adrian said.  
  
"We're in love with dead people," Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Gin, don't give up all right" Adrian said.  
  
"What, but he is dead?" Ginny said.  
  
"Just don't give up "Adrian told her.  
  
"I won't" Ginny told him.  
  
"Let's go swimming then," Adrian said standing up.  
  
Ginny watched as he walked over to the balcony and down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Adrian" Ginny whispered.  
  
A/n: Pip08- thank you and remember I write because of all of you who read my stories and review. I am always up for constructive critism.  
  
Cala-Forevea- Thank you as always  
  
Coolmilena- Sorry but I can't explain exactly yet. But in 2 more chapters some of the questions you ALL have will be cleared up. ;)  
  
Shouldbeblonde- Thank you  
  
Oh and if anyone likes country, you have to listen to Jimmy Wayne. Oh my god is his voice great 


	17. Chapter 16 Old Friends

Chapter 16 Old Friends  
  
"Hey Gin. There is a karaoke club in town for tourists. Want to go?" Adrian asked laying on his bed.  
  
Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure I don't care" Ginny said.  
  
"Cool, I'll call and get directions for it" Adrian said.  
  
"Cool" Ginny said as her cell rang.  
  
"Hello" Ginny answered.  
  
"Hey Gin. Where are you?" Ron's voice asked.  
  
"Hawaii" Ginny told him.  
  
"Hawaii? How long have you been there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Two weeks. Were flying back to LA tomorrow night. You should see me I'm so tan it isn't funny" Ginny said.  
  
"We're?" Ron asked.  
  
"Adrian and I we, we came to Hawaii together, for a break" Ginny said.  
  
"Gin are you dating him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes I am, why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just, you two aren't... you know, together together?" Ron asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Good" Ron said.  
  
"Gin, it opens in 30 minutes. If we want to get the VIP room we better leave!" Adrian yelled.  
  
"Ron, Adrian and I are getting ready to go to a club. I'll call you later" Ginny said.  
  
"Have fun" Ron said, "Have a couple drinks for me"  
  
"I will. Love you Ron" Ginny said.  
  
"Love you too Sis" Ron said as he hung up.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley and Adrian Black" Ginny told the bouncer.  
  
"Go ahead" He said.  
  
The walked in and walked up to the VIP room.  
  
"Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"Yes" Ginny said.  
  
"Your guest and yourself do not have to pay if you'd only sing a song or two of yours tonight" The manager said.  
  
"Sure" Ginny said.  
  
"Great we have, 'Nobody wants to be lonely', 'Can't hold us down', 'Ladies' and 'I need you'." Ginny told him.  
  
"Thank you" he said as he left them alone.  
  
"You should sing too, A. That voice of yours isn't meant for just the shower" Ginny said.  
  
"I might" Adrian told her.  
  
"Aloha my friends. We have a special treat for you tonight, I now present you Virginia!" The manager yelled.  
  
Ginny stood up on stage.  
  
"So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down [Lil' Kim:]  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down"  
  
The whole crowd cheered.  
  
"Now I need your guys opinion. Would you like me to go straight to 'I need you'?" Ginny asked.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Alright then. This is for all you lovebirds out there"  
  
"I don't need a lot of things,  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
  
I've always needed something  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far"  
  
The crowd cheered as she bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"That was great Gin" Adrian said as he hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Adrian" Ginny said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Gin, Ginny Weasley? Is that you?"  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
He was the same boy she remembered, but much taller/ skinnier. Neville hugged her.  
  
"wow you look great Nev" Ginny said.  
  
"You do too" Neville said as he glanced at Adrian, "Neville Longbottom and you are?"  
  
"Adrian Black" Adrian said shaking his hand.  
  
"Neville and I went to school with Draco" Ginny told Adrian.  
  
"Draco?" Neville asked.  
  
"Adrian is... was cousins with Draco" Ginny said.  
  
"really? What school did you go to?" Neville asked.  
  
"he's not one of us Nev" Ginny told him, "But because of Drake, he knows about everything"  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"Do you want to join Lavender and I?" Neville asked.  
  
"We're in the VIP level, do you want to join us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll go get Lavender" Neville told her.  
  
A/n: 2 chapters till a very important turning point. Some many want it to be revealed. ;) Won't say anymore except to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Sourjellybeans56  
  
Eliot'sgurl10  
  
Pip08  
  
Calla-ForEvea  
  
Luna Gypsy 


	18. Chapter 17 karaoke

Chapter 17 Karaoke  
  
"have you heard from anyone lately?" Neville asked.  
  
"I talked to Ron before we came" Ginny said sipping her drink, "Him and Luna are engaged now actually. Hermione is expecting a boy now. Harry and Hermione are excited, so is Ginia . Narcissa is officially divorced from Lucius and she's going out with Remus. Supposedly they were a couple before Lucius"  
  
"Wait who is Remus?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin, he was our defense teacher at Hogwarts" Neville said.  
  
"Wait Draco mentioned him. He is a werewolf isn't he?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Was, Hermione Potter came up with a potion that if he took it, he wouldn't transform" Neville said.  
  
"Hermione always was the smart one, even gave Draco a run for his money" Ginny said.  
  
"Draco was smart he just never wanted to show it" Adrian said, "I'm going to go pick a song"  
  
Adrian got up and walked off their level. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gin, you have to play the guitar for me. It's your favorite song" Adrian told her.  
  
"Your performing 'Slide'? Of course I'll help you. Neville, Lav. We'll be right back" Ginny told them.  
  
They walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
"Now we have another special treat you. We will have Adrian Black performing with backup from Virginia!" the manager yelled.  
  
"Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you want to feel  
  
I'll give you anything  
  
To feel it comin'  
  
Do you wake up on your own  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Yeah we're gonna let is slide Don't you love the life you killed  
  
The priest is on the phone  
  
Your father hit the wall  
  
Your ma disowned you  
  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
  
What it means to be a man  
  
Something I can't change  
  
I'll live around it I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Mmmmm slide And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
May put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
May do you manna get married  
  
Or run away And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
May put your arms around me  
  
What you feel is what you are  
  
And what you are is beautiful  
  
May do you wanna get married  
  
Or run away I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
Yeah slide And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
  
And I'll do anything you ever  
  
Dreamed to be complete  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall Oh Oh Oh slide  
  
(Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew)  
  
Yeah slide  
  
Why don't you slide into my room  
  
Just slide into my room  
  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away" Adrian sang.  
  
Ginny laughed as she ran over to Adrian and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"That was great" Ginny said.  
  
"It wasn't it" Adrian said with a smile, "Come on let's go get some drinks":  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Let's" Ginny said 


	19. Chapter 18 My boyfriends back

Chapter 18 My boyfriends back and there's going to be trouble

Ginny groaned and buried her head in a warm chest.

"Gin?" A hoarse voice asked.

"Looks like we got drunker than we thought" Ginny told him.

"Yea" Adrian said.

"I have some hangover potion. If you want to take some" Ginny told him.

"It's cold in here. Stay in bed. Where is it?" Adrian asked getting up.

"In my pink bag. Marked anti-hangover" Ginny told him.

Adrian walked into her bathroom and opened her bag, when a glint of gold caught his attention. He looked at it closely.

"Shit, Gin!" Adrian said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Do you have anything on your left hand?" Adrian asked.

"Why do you…" Ginny said.

Adrian walked into the room.

"We must have been drunker than we thought. Looks like we got married" Adrian said.

"And this is why I don't drink" Ginny said as she threw her head into her pillow.

"Gin, we can sort this out. Don't worry" Adrian said sitting next to her.

"What is my mum going to think?" Ginny asked tears running down her face.

"Hopefully she'll understand" Adrian said wiping the tears off her face.

"Yeah, I'll be in the bathroom" Ginny said as she got up.

Adrian sighed.

He got up and walked over to his bag, taking out his cell. He sat on his bed and dialed a number.

"Hello" A female's voice answered.

"Mum, I messed up. I messed up big time" Adrian said.

Adrian was sitting in his and Ginny's hotel room waiting for Ginny to come back from the meeting with her manager, when the door burst open. Ginny ran into the room and shut the door behind her. Adrian rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV.

"fans?" He asked.

"20 of them, plus 100 reporters" Ginny said as she sat down next to him, "the press got word that we are…"

She turned her head to the side and looked at him closely.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, I thought your eyes were blue" Ginny said.

"They are, aren't they?" Adrian asked.

"No, they are gray" Ginny said.

Adrian stood up and walked over to the mirror. His eyes were turning to a grayish- blue and his skin was lightening.

"This only means one thing. He's dead" Adrian said smiling.

"Who's dead?" Ginny asked.

"My father" Adrian told her.

"Why would your…" Ginny said as his soft dark short curls started straightening, lengthening and lightening to a light blonde, "you're a wizard too"

"Gin, I need to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am" Adrian said.

"Adrian, what are you getting at?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, my name isn't Adrian Black. Draco wasn't my cousin and Black isn't my last name" Adrian told her.

"No you're lying. I don't know-" Ginny said as Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, I see the transformation back to your regular self has begun" Dumbledore said as he saw Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, nice to see you again. Also congratulations on your music career"

"Tha… Thank you sir" Ginny said.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Here is your wand back" Dumbledore said handing him his wand.

"No, no you can't be him" Ginny said as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

"She'll get use to put eventually Draco. You are married still" Dumbledore said, "here I'll take the spell off of you completely"

He muttered a spell and the normal Draco appeared.

"I hope she'll get use to it, to us. I mean all those years that I was forbidden to speak or see her, they were terrible" Draco said.

"Is it really you?"

Draco turned around.

"Yes, Gin gin, it's me" Draco said.

Ginny ran over to him and flung her arms around him. Draco held her close to him.

"I missed you so much. I had to become Adrian after he died, so I could be close to you" Draco said.

Ginny stepped back.

"I…I can't do this" Ginny said as she ran out of the hotel room.

"I blew it again. Second time in 2 days" Draco said sitting down with his head in his hands.


	20. Chapter 19 Mom help me!

Chapter 19 Mom help me!

December 2009

Draco looked up at what was now his manor. He smiled and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened.

"Mami's master Draco is back?" The house elf asked.

"Yes Mami I'm back" Draco said.

"Missus Malfoy, Missus Malfoy. Master Draco is back!" Mami yelled.

Narcissa came in the room.

"Mum" Draco said.

"Oh Draco" Narcissa said as she ran over and hugged him.

"Mum, oh Merlin. It's great to be home" Draco said.

Narcissa looked behind him.

"Where's Virginia?" Narcissa asked.

"Hello Remus" Draco said as he saw his old professor.

"Draco" Remus said.

"Draco, you're changing the subject dear. What happened between you and Virginia after you got married?" Narcissa asked.

"You and Virginia Weasley, got married?" Remus asked astonished.

"We were drunk" Draco told him, "End of explanation"

"Anyways, she found out I wasn't really dead and freaked. She plain out told me that she couldn't do this. She couldn't be with me. Mum, I can't do this without her. She's my life" Draco said laying down on the couch.

"Oh honey" Narcissa said running her fingers in his hair, "Go up to your room and get some sleep"

"Alright Mum" Draco said.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled as she entered the Burrow.

"Ginny? Virginia dear what's wrong? You haven't been home in a year. Something must be wrong" Molly said.

"Everything is so messed up, Mum. I'm married. I got married to Draco Malfoy" Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny dear. We both know that Draco died" Molly said.

"No, that's what they led us to believe. Adrian died and Draco pretended to be Adrian till Lucius died, which was last night. So the glamour came off when he died and poof Draco was back" Ginny said.

"Oh dear, darling you got some problems. First of all, do you want to stay married?" Molly asked.

Ginny laughed.

"You know when I thought he was dead, all I did was dream about being married to him, having children with him. Now that he's alive and I am married to him. I don't know what to do" Ginny said, "So I ran"

"Sweetie, go take a nap. Clear your head then we'll sort this all out" Molly said.

Ginny nodded as she got up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Molly walked into the living room and over to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" She said.


End file.
